TRANSFORMERS: Age of Extinction
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: After the Alliance got terminated, Matsuri have been living with the Yeagers until one day, her past catches up to her in a form of a battered flatnose truck.
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** I hope you guys don't mind that this Prologue hops around all over the place, I didn't know any other way to do it. Please forgive me if it gets on your nerves! I just wanted to get one question answers; What happened to Sam and Carly? Enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** **  
** **Prologue**

 _ **Sam's and Carly's Apartment, Washington DC  
3 Months after the Chicago Battle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2012**_

 _Matsuri was nestled between Sam and Carly as they watched some stupid reality TV show out of boredom. Optimus was the one to suggest her hanging out with them since Ratchet was still fixing him and the Autobots. With how tired Matsuri had been, even after some months, since the battle, she didn't argue. She just pecked her mate and went off to the apartment. Sam and Carly were quick to usher over to the couch and settle on either side of her wordlessly._

 _She had her head on Sam's shoulder and she felt Carly's hand holding her own. She absolutely loved times like this with her brother and Carly, it was one of the times she felt like she was fully human. Not that there was anything wrong with being a techno-organic of course, she just needed to be reminded about her human half at times._

* * *

 _ **Sam's and Carly's Apartment, Washington DC  
3 Months and 4 days after the Chicago Battle  
2012**_

 _Matsuri was sleeping on the couch when her phone buzzed on the coffee table beside her, waking her up. She blinked her eyes and rubbed them before turning on her side, reaching over and grabbed her phone. She hit the button on the side, letting the screen light up dimly. On the lock screen was her and Sam, arms thrown over each other's shoulders._

 _She unlocked it and the screen changed to that of a group shot of her and the Autobots, before they had found Sentinel. They were all crowded in a line and her eyes went to Ratchet, who was leaning against Ironhide. Then, her eyes found herself, who was sitting on top of Optimus' shoulder, grinning slightly._

 _She shook her head and went to her Messages and, to her surprise, it was from Optimus._

 _ **Boss-Bot:**_ _It might be best for you to stay at Sam's apartment.  
_ _ **Matsuri:**_ _May I ask why?  
_ _ **Boss-Bot:**_ _We are talking to the world leaders. They are having their doubts about the alliance._

" _Of course, they do." Matsuri muttered._

 _ **Matsuri:**_ _Good luck with them. Keep me posted.  
_ _ **Boss-Bot:**_ _I shall. I'll let you go back to sleep.  
_ _ **Matsuri:**_ _How… nevermind. Good Luck. Love you.  
_ _ **Boss-Bot**_ _: I love you as well. Sleep well._

* * *

 _ **Sam's and Carly's Apartment, Washington DC  
4 Months since the Chicago Battle  
2012**_

 _Matsuri just stared at the screen of her cell phone dumbly before she felt her anger began to rise at the words._

 _ **Boss-Bot:**_ _Our Alliance have been suspended. I am not sure what will happen now._

" _Hey Mats, what's wrong?" asked Sam as he walked over. She said nothing and just showed him the screen._

" _What the hell?!" Sam stared at the words. "They fought for us! Optimus lost his friggin' arm for us!"_

 _Matsuri gritted her teeth, glaring out the window._

* * *

 _ **Sam's and Carly's Apartment, Washington DC  
1 Year, 1 Month and five days since the Chicago Battle  
2013**_

 _ **Boss-Bot:**_ _Humans have turned against us. We are cutting all contact with all humans. Stay safe. I love you, my spark._

 _Matsuri let her phone slip out of her hands and watched as it fell to the floor below as both Carly and Sam quickly wrapped their arms around her, soothing as she began to sob at the thought of not seeing her carrier or her mate or the rest of her family for a long time._

 _She and Optimus had yet to sparkbond._

* * *

 _ **Sam's and Carly's Apartment, Washington DC  
1 Year, 9 Months since the Chicago Battle  
2014**_

 _Matsuri was laying on the couch once again, just staring up at the ceiling. She had been like this for the last few months, making Sam and Carly start to worry. Sure, she moved when they forced her to eat, but she always returned to the couch and assumed her usual position. Of course, all of this came to a screeching halt that changed Matsuri's life forever._

* * *

 _ **Sam's and Carly's Apartment, Washington DC  
3 Years since the Chicago Battle  
2015**_

 _Matsuri jolted up from her cot that had replaced the couch as banging came from the front door. She heard Sam and Carly rushed down the steps. Sam went straight to the door while Carly went over to Matsuri and stared as Sam checked who it was and then went to the other two, his face pale._

" _Who is it?" whispered Carly._

" _No one friendly I'm guessing." Sam grimaced. "Thank god for Lennox's message."_

" _What?" Matsuri looked at him. "What do you mean his message?"_

" _Apparently, a group came out of the woodwork. He thinks that they're hunting the Autobots, so he sent me a message to make sure to hide you."_

"… _Was that why you were making a hole in the wall?"_

" _Yep. Carly."_

 _Carly nodded and lead Matsuri to the far wall and opened the well-hidden door before ushering Matsuri inside. "No matter what you hear, you need to stay in here, okay?"_

" _But-"_

" _Please." Carly stared into her eyes until she finally nodded. Carly leaned over and pressed a kiss against her forehead before stepping back. "We love you."_

 _Then Matsuri sealed inside and listened as Carly walked back over to Sam and then the door opening._

" _What can I help you gentlemen?" she heard Sam ask._

" _Just a few questions, Mr. Witwicky." A deep voice stated as heavy footsteps entered the home. "Where are your Autobot friends?"_

" _Can't help you with that. Never told me where they went. They are long gone."_

" _Of course. Then can you answer me where BW-1 is, then?"_

 _Matsuri's whole frame stiffen as her ears laid themselves against the top of her head at her old name. Who were these people?_

" _Right, right. I forgot she named her-self Matsuri. Strange name."_

" _I don't know where she is." Sam told the man with a hint of slight anger and protectiveness in his voice._

" _Search the apartment." Stated the man and she heard multiple footsteps walking it and spreading around the apartment, some even going up stairs._

 _Matsuri forced herself to not move and not do anything that could give her away. Soon, she could hear multiple voices shouting clear._

" _Sir, this is all we found." Stated a voice as the owner walked over to the man. "A cybertronian sword."_

" _Tch." She heard the sword being thrown down. "Where is she?"_

" _I told you. I don't know. She left." Sam snapped. "Besides, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!"_

" _You would choose a Biological Weapon over actual humans?" the man's voice became low, dangerous._

" _Every damn day." Carly spoke up before Sam did. "She isn't a Biological Weapon, she is family."_

" _Yeah, and so are the Autobots." Sam added. "We will never tell you anything, even if we did know."_

 _There's some silence before there was a rustling of fabric until there was the sound of a gun being cocked. "I'll ask you one more time-"_

" _You already know our answer."_

" _You saved the world. So usually, that's enough for me to spare you. But, you're a traitor in my eyes, so…"_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _Two thuds_

" _Let's go. We'll call the clean-up Crew." The man stated and then they left. Matsuri waited for a few extra minutes before she got out of her hiding spot and her hands flew up to her mouth at what she saw._

 _Sam and Carly were laying side by side, blood pooling around them. There were two bloody holes in the center of their foreheads and their eyes were staring up, glazed and unseeing._

 _She slowly walked over and closed their eyes, saying a prayer to Primus that Ratchet had taught her in English. She took a deep breath before bolting upstairs and grabbing a sports bag and a backpack. She stuffed as many clothes as she could in both before running down the stairs and to her sword, which was still in its sheath, and put it in the sports bag before zipping it up. She put on a dark, navy-blue hoodie with the hood up, hiding her ears._

" _I love you both." She muttered as she stared at the bodies before she walked over to the balcony and jumped off, landing on a roof and then, she took off running, leaving her old life behind._

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Texas  
4 Years since the Chicago Battle  
2016**_

 _Matsuri fixed her beanie despite the Texas heat. She adjusted her sweatshirt and her gloves as she walked through some town, a town she didn't bother remember the name of. She doubt she would be staying here, anyways._

 _She had been on the run for quiet a while and luckily, she had yet to get caught yet. She just had to keep moving and keep her head down like she always had been. She did wish she would meet up with one of the Autobots though, but she knew that was just a pipe dream and all she could do is to hope that they are all fine._

 _As she rounded the corner, she suddenly slammed into someone and she acted like she stumbled back as to not blow her cover._

" _Sorry!" Matsuri apologized before she looked at who she bumped into._

 _A man stood in front of her with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "It's alright. Just try and be more careful on where you're going."_

" _I will!" and this was the time where her stomach growled, making him chuckle._

" _Come on, I know of a great place. I'm Cade Yeager, by the way." He introduced himself and Matsuri paused, thinking. When she spoke and went with him, she unknowingly made a new home for herself with a new family._

" _My name is Matsuri…Matsuri Pax."_


	2. New Life

**Hotshot:** The first chapter is finally here. Although, the posting schedule might be spastic since I have work today, tomorrow and Saturday. So, I might get none posted, one or even two in these three days, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** **  
** **Chapter 1**

 _ **Yeager Farm, Texas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2017**_

Matsuri was laying on her bed in her room, wearing a simple pair of shorts and a muscle shirt, her cybertronian arm gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through her window, her eyes scanning the pages of her current novel. He turned the page carefully with her cybertronian arm before putting it back behind her head. She was alone in the house since Cade had gone out to buy some things and Tessa was going to high school. She must say, she was glad she never went at all. It seemed rather…useless, especially after she saw the classes Tessa was taking, even if today marks two more weeks until she graduates. Speaking of Tessa…

Matsuri perked up Cade's…guard dog… began to 'bark' and started to try and warn Tessa away. Matsuri got up, putting her beanie on and made her way down the stairs, not bothering to put her hoodie on. When she had first came to live with the two of them, she didn't want to hide her arm as it was just too hot to. So, she had told them that it was created by a friend and that it was highly advanced prostatic because she had lost her arm as a child. Luckily, they brought it without much fuss.

"Welcome home, Tess." Matsuri chirped as she got in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Tessa sighed as she laid the mail on the counter. Matsuri glanced at a specific piece of mail and noted that it had 'DENIED' in red and after reading over some of the visible words, she gave Tessa a sympathetic look.

"Do you have homework?"

"No, I'm all caught up. Though I might do some extra credit work."

Matsuri nodded slightly. "Alright. Go ahead upstairs- tell Shane I said hi."

Will do!" Tessa smiled at her before scampering away. The older girl sat at the counter and began to look through the mail, trying to waste time. Although, it was actually a few minutes later when she heard something pull in the driveway. She walked to the window, glanced out, and saw Lucas and Cade getting out their respective cars before the latter was directing a tow truck that had a flat nose on the back of it. She shook her head and walked out of the house, Tessa following.

"A truck?" Tessa asked in disbelief. "Dad, please tell me you didn't spend our money on this."

"Oh, no, don't worry," Lucas huffed. "He didn't. He spent my money. A hundred and fifty bucks of it."

"As an advance on your regular paycheck." Cade stated.

"What regular paycheck?"

"Which you will get back."

"When?"

"Never. We're broke." Tessa told Lucas as she walked towards the house.

"I knew it."

"Sweetheart, could you please not drive a wedge between employer and employee." Cade told her, making her turn back towards them.

"Hold on, I thought we were partners."

"Look, I came up short, okay? I had to buy her a prom dress. You want me to deny her a prom dress?"

"You might as well. You denied her a prom date."

"No, I offered to take her and chaperone."

"Nobody wants to go to the dance with their dad. It's weird."

"It's not the issue."

"Well, maybe it should be." Tessa stated.

"Hey, could you guys just get off my case. You know what the engine on this run for? I can break it down and strip it for parts." Cade glanced down and frowned. "And sweetheart, your shorts are shrinking by the second, okay? Cold water, air dry, please."

"I think she looks hot." Lucas stated, making Cade look at him.

"What did you say?" Cade's voice lowered slightly.

"Like a hot teen…ager."

"Oh, it's the 'teen ager' thing that makes it better, thank you."

"It didn't sound like what it meant."

Matsuri just rolled her eyes before helping Cade put all the things he bought in the barn, although she kept glancing at the truck. She had noticed the flame decals on it, and it sent a surge of nostalgia and longing through her spark. She stared at it before Tessa came walking in and over to Cade with the mail.

"Dad, please. You can't keep spending money on more junk just so you can turn it into different junk."

"We do not use the "J" word in here." Cade nods over to the projector behind her. "That is a Super Simplex theater projector. It's very rare. What about the SmilePilot? Or the Exer-Mower that I invented? Simply ahead of their time."

"Yeah, like the alleged Guard-Dawg." Lucas stated as he walked. The said dog let out a slight whine from its speaker before it was snarling and barking.

"You're gonna get him upset."

Lucas put the stuff he was holding down and grabbed a remote. "This thing still work?"

"No!"

"Yes. Yes, and it's still groundbreaking. Go back there and sit on the recliner and just wait for a cold one."

Lucas did what he was told, punching a punching bag off the recliner and sit down, relaxing.

"Final notice, late notice, past due." Tessa put the mail on Cade's desk. Then, Matsuri tuned them all out when she walked over to the truck to get a closer look at it. She could see the dents the littered the frame, the dirt and the cracks. It looked like this truck had been through hell and back. She raised her human hand and touched the cool metal of the door, sighing ever so slightly.

"Purple People Eater's back and she looks hungry." Cade stated as he grab a bat. Matsuri couldn't help but snort at his naming for the woman and she followed him outside but stayed back with Tessa beside her.

"Hey, you!" Cade shouted. "Hey! I own this house! It's not for sale!"

"Six months later on payments, Mr. Yeager." The woman in purple stated. "And I see you stealing power at the pole."

"Hey, that's not your concern. Sir, do you wanna see the property?"

"Sure." The man that was with the woman nodded.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a tour. I'll show you three other buys I got buried out back. Then I'll crack your head open like an egg!"

"Stay back! He's crazy!" the landlord stated and the three visiting humans got back in their car.

"I told you don't come back here anymore."

"I'll have my brother come back and beat your ass! Don't you start with me."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"And I'll bring the police when I come, too! My brother ain't no joke!"

"Who, Jerry? You bring his big ass up here, He's gonna be huffing and puffing before he can squeeze out of that car! You back out on my grass, you're gonna be in big trouble! You tell Jerry to come see me. I'll give him some pecan pie."

Of course, the car went into the grass and into the field, causing Cade to groan. "She smashed through the fence!"

"Cade, relax." Lucas told the other as he sat on a bench table. "You're going to have an aortic infarction."

"What is that?"

"I think it's a brain heart attack."

"Yeah, I've had one already." Cade walked over to Matsuri and Tessa.

"So, we're stealing power now?" Tessa asked he rfather.

"No, we're borrowing it from the neighbors."

"Great, that's awesome. Once I graduate and I'm gone, who's gonna take care of you?"

"You take care of me? Who taught you how to solder a circuit? Or write a program? Or French braid your hair? Or throw a spiral? Me. That's what I do."

"Who taught you how to cook without ketchup, or balance your checkbook? Who always has to be a grownup around here?"

Cade paused for a minute at that. "All right, you got a point okay? But that means we're a great team. And I know it's been sucky around here lately. But we're gonna be fine, sweetie. You just gotta keep believing, okay? I mean, that's what great inventors do. I promise you, one day, I'm gonna build something that matters."

"I believe you, Dad." Tessa stated as she stared at the other.

"You know, your mom would be very proud of you." He stated and Tessa just smiled and nodded. "It's gonna be okay."

He walked away to the house with Lucas, leaving Tessa and Matsuri standing there, watching after them.

"Despite his lack of…well, you know, he is trying his best." Matsuri told her. "Never take your time with him for granted."

Tessa frowned as she looked over at the woman. "Matsuri?"

Matsuri sighed before she looked at the teenager. "I lost my father a few years ago, before the whole Chicago thing. Shot in the back by someone he thought he could trust."

She patted Tessa's shoulder before walking away and towards the house, not wanting to say anything more.


	3. Alive

**Hotshot:** Sorry I didn't post the chapter yesterday, I had just got it started before I went to work and I was so very tired when I got home. Here it is though! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** **  
** **Chapter 2**

 _ **Yeager Farm, Texas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2017**_

It was morning when Matsuri woke up, almost noon, and she heard Lucas pulling in. She laid there for a long moment, wondering if she should get up and she decided that she would. She got out off bed, changed, pulled her beanie on and walked down the stairs and to the door, where Tessa and Lucas were. In Lucas' hand, she could see the "EVICTION NOTICE" in bold words. Well, just great.

"Dad!" Tessa called out as she, Lucas and Matsuri made their way to the barn. "Are you working with lasers? If so, I'm not coming in."

"You guys have never seen a truck like this before." Cade stated after he opened the human sized door. "Get in here. Lock the door."

"It doesn't have a lock." Lucas muttered as the three got into the barn and walked towards the truck.

"Look! Look at the hole in the radiator. Look at the size of it. Something blew a hole in it!" Cade climbed a ladder before walking across a beam to a platform on the other side of the truck.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's not normal steel. The shrapnel in the engine, it ripped all the connections apart and watch. And this took some Cade genius. You are gonna love this. When I hook this back to a working battery…" Cade picked up jumper cables and put it on the battery and sparks flew from it before the actual truck starts to spark, headlights flashing and then, a voice could be heard which caused Matsuri's spark to flip.

" _Calling all…Calling all Autobots."_

"Oh yeah," Cade took the cables off the battery. "I don't think this is a truck at all. I think we just found a Transformer."

"Tran…Evacuate!" Lucas bolted outside with Tessa following.

"Wait, guys!" Cade shouted as he climbed down and went after them. Matsuri took one last look at the truck- Optimus- and followed Cade outside.

"Dad, are you out of your mind?" questioned Tessa. "You need to get that thing out of here."

"You don't have to worry. I've been there working all night. I'm fine."

"You know what? That's a truck, okay? You're right." Lucas cut in. "It's an alien killing machine!"

"Dude, it's DOA. It's been recalled, totaled, done."

"So, listen, there's a number that you call. You're suppose to call the government. It's the American thing to do."

"Here we go." Cade muttered under his breath.

"You're suppose to call, and if it ends up being an alien, then you win twenty-five thousand dollars."

"You don't win money."

"And if you can capture it live, like tag it like a wild wildebeest, then you get one hundred-thousand dollars."

Matsuri listened as the three continued to talk and she just couldn't take it anymore. Her emotions were on high right now and she did not want to hear these things anymore, especially from Tessa and Lucas.

"We aren't making the call." She stated, making the other three look at her.

"Not you too!" Lucas groaned.

"Yeah, but unlike Cade, I have a good reason." She could feel Cade shoot her a look at that.

"And that is?"

"One of those Transformers saved my life." It was the truth…just not the whole truth. She didn't even give any of the three a chance to reply before she walked away and to the swing that was attached to a tree before sitting down, rubbing her face.

She only glanced over when she saw Tessa marching and going inside the house and Matsuri sighed. She stood after a moment and began to walk towards the house at a slow pace.

She paused before she got to the porch, her ears twitching under the beanie at a whistling sound. She glanced behind her and saw a missile heading in her direction, causing her to duck. The missile went over her and into the house, making a ruckus. When it finally died, there was silence until Tessa scrambled out of the house and towards the barn.

"Dad! There's a missile in the family room!" She yelled as she passed Matsuri. She broke out into a run and, after a few seconds of hesitation, Matsuri followed.

She could hear crashing in the barn as she got closer to the door and a familiar voice growling and Cade telling someone to don't shoot. She quickly got inside, and she saw Optimus Prime standing there, damaged, pointing his gun towards Tessa and Cade.

"Optimus!" She shouted as she sped passed the two and as soon as Optimus saw her, his optics brightened and his frame lost its tension as he lowered his gun and she gave him a weak grin.

"Matsuri…?" His deep voice was like music to her ears.

"Yeah. You're fine, you're okay, these humans won't hurt you." She motioned Cade to come closer, to speak, and Cade did without a second thought, reassuring Tessa that he wasn't going to hurt them.

"Weapons…systems damaged." Optimus grunted as he ran a diagnostic.

"A missile hit your engine." Cade explained as he walked towards Matsuri. "We took it out of you. You're hurt really bad. I'm trying to help you. You're in my home now. I'm an engineer. My name is Cade Yeager."

"Cade," Optimus wiped his face slightly. "I am in your debt. My name is Optimus Prime. My Autobots. They're in danger!"

Optimus doubled over onto his hands and knees with a groan, His right antenna falling off and clattered to the ground as energon squirted out of the side of his head. "I-I need to go. I need to go now."

"How far you think you're going to get?" Cade questioned as he walked towards the fallen antenna before he glanced at his daughter. "Tessa, come here. He needs our help."

"What happened to you?" Cade looked back up at Optimus, eyes trailing along his frame as Tessa walked up behind him.

"An Ambush. A trap. Set by humans." Optimus explained before he coughed, puffs of dust exiting from his mouth. "I escaped and took this form."

"But you're on our side." Tessa stated as she stood behind Cade and Matsuri. "Why would humans hurt you?"

"They were not alone." Optimus managed to stand, a hand going to his abdomen plating. "My Autobots can repair me."

"Yeah, if you can reach 'em." Cade leaned down and picked up the antenna. "What about me?"

Optimus eyed the human before stealing a look at Matsuri, as if he was asking if it was fine to trust them, to trust Cade, and she nodded.

The mech carefully knelt, grunting in pain as he did so, and Matsuri looked at Cade. "He'll let you try."

Cade nodded and went to go write a list of the things he would need and Tessa quickly went back to the house while Matsuri stayed where she was, her eyes moving around his form, taking all the rust, dirt and dents. Her spark pulsed painfully as she imagined the hell he'd been through. Behind her, she could hear Lucas and Cade's voice moved to the door and out of the barn.

"My spark." Optimus murmured as soon as the two left and Matsuri walked closer to him until she could touch the arm that was keeping himself up from hitting the ground.

"I missed you…" She muttered as she buried her face into the plating.

"And I you, my spark." His other hand came and cradle her back, his thumb stroking her between her shoulder blades.

The two of them said nothing more, just basking in each other's presence, something the world had deny them for the last five years.


	4. Chased

**Hotshot:** I'm sorry for such a late update! Been busy and all that! Also, my muse for this story was not up to par as it usually is, mainly because I created a new OC called Derek who's gay and autistic. He was also set in the bayverse buuut I probably won't be able to do a fic about him...unless you guys want me to! Anyways, sorry if this chapter isn't up to par, I'm trying though. Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** **  
** **Chapter 3**

 _ **Yeager Farm, Texas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2017**_

When Cade walked back into the barn, he was not expecting to see Matsuri being cradled in Optimus' hand, as if she was all that mattered in the world. From what he could see, the younger girl was having a peaceful sleep, something he didn't see often, so he simply went and got to work without a word. He could feel those blue optics watching him, as if the larger being was making sure that he was behaving. In all honesty, Cade couldn't blame him, especially after what he heard and witnessing Optimus' reaction. He would have been the same way as well.

It took him almost an hour before he was pounding a half-sphere into shape before he turned and walked towards the injured mech. "Took a hell of a hit, you know. The missile just missed your power source."

Optimus looked at the glowing orb before looking at the human male as he climbed the ladder. "We call it a Spark. It contains our life force and our memories."

"Yeah, we call it a soul." Cade grabbed a mask and set it on his head, keeping it up as he got everything ready.

"Cade." Optimus took out a bullet, flicking it away. "Why are you willing to help me?"

"I guess maybe because you trust me to." Then, he led his mask slide down and lit the torch, welding the metal in its place as carefully as he could.

Once that was done, he put everything down before he paused and looked over to the woman he thought he knew. "And she trusts you and she never trust anyone quickly. Though, its obvious that you two know each other from before."

"Yes, we met when me and my team first came here ten years ago." Optimus stated honestly. "She had been a part of NEST when it was established not long after the Mission City battle."

"I heard about that on the news. I forgot what cover story they went with, but I knew there was something weird about it."

"About a year after that battle, my CMO and my Weapon specialist decided to adopt her-"

"Wait…you guys can adopt?"

"Cade, our species aren't as different as most think we are. As I was saying, she was adopted by them, even if she already had a human family. The Witwicky's."

Cade paused before looking up at the other. "No, that couldn't be her last name, she told me a different one."

"What did she say it was?"

"She said that it was Pax."

Time seemed to stop for Optimus when he heard those words. His spark seemed to flutter within his chest. His optics found Matsuri once more and he swore he was falling for her all over again.

"Does that mean something?" questioned Cade.

"Yes…it does." Optimus rumbled as his processor remember the significant of one taking another's name in human culture. Matsuri taking the second half of his old name spoke such volumes…

"Matsuri," a deep, familiar rumble cut through the dreamless fog. "It's time to wake up."

Matsuri let out a small noise before groggily opening her eyes, rubbing them. She could see Optimus' helm and face hovering above her, looking down at her with soft, blue optics. There was a ghost of a smile on her face before she slid off his hand, stretching and rolling her shoulders. That was probably the best sleep she had in such a long time.

"Can you check on Tessa?" asked Cade.

"Sure." She gave one last look at Optimus before walking out, passing Lucas, and to the porch where Tessa was. She was sitting in a yellow chair, doing some of her extra credit work. Matsuri just kind of watched her since that was the only thing the older could do as Cade continued to fix up Optimus. It was peaceful…until the sound of vehicles reached their ears.

Matsuri looked over and she could see 5 SUVs, a chopper and one or two cars…and she felt dread filling her being.

"Dad!" Tessa shouted as she stood up and watched the convoy approached. Matsuri quickly rushed into the house, grabbing her sword and strapped it on her back before grabbing her bag, throwing some things into it and then flew out and hid in some dense bushes near the house. She really did not want to leave her new family out there to face whoever these people are by themselves but what can she do?

Then, the convoy pulled in, parked and then men came out of them, almost swarming around the house.

"Mr. Yeager," a hauntingly familiar voice spoke and Matsuri felt her frame freeze up. "My name's James Savoy, I'm a federal agent. My men and I are trying to track down an abandoned truck."

One of the men walked up onto the porch and behind Tessa.

"It's a nice spread you got here. Too bad she's for sale."

"Well thanks. She's not." Cade stated before pointing to his old blue pickup. "That the truck you mean?"

"Afraid not. You know, Mr. Yeager, we received a call from someone concerned about this truck. That wasn't you?"

"Only thing I'm concerned about is you being on my property without permission. You know, we got a rule about people messing with people from Texas. And I don't know what truck you're talking about."

"The kind that cost American lives." Savoy grunted as he got right up in Cade's face. "Search the property!"

Like a switch, the other men began to do just that, their guns up.

"What do you mean 'Search the property'? You don't have a warrant!"

"My face is my warrant."

Matsuri bit her lip as she heard the men coming towards her hiding spot. She flattened herself more against the ground, trying to keep as still as possible. She could finally put a face to the voice that had murdered Sam and Carly…and it would be forever engraved into her mind.

"There's no signs. We got nothing." One of the men stated as he walked towards the others.

"Sir," Another spoke. "We have a live armed missile in the trash."

"Live?" yelped Lucas. "I carried that to the trash! You told me that was a dud, dude. I could be dead, right?"

"Look. Okay, yes, I found a truck, all right." Cade started. "I towed it back for the parts. I left it here last night. This morning, it's gone. When? Where? I don't know. I swear to god. That's as much as I know about him!"

Cade began to walk away after putting his jacket on before Savoy stopped him. "What?"

"Excuse me." Savoy took his sunglasses off. "You just said 'him'. Take them down."

The guy that was standing behind Tessa grabbed her and began to get her down the steps.

"They don't know about the truck! I know! Just let her go!" Cade pleaded.

"What kind of a man betrays his own flesh-and-blood brethren for alien metal? Get this guy out of my sight."

"Let her go! They don't know about the truck!"

"Alright! Load up and search the perimeter!"

Cade tried to get to Tessa but he was taken down onto the ground and he was pinned with Lucas and Tessa following suit.

That's all it took for Matsuri. Without further prompting she stood up and took the agent close to her down, slamming him into the ground before walking towards the others with a purpose. "Hey! Douche bag!"

Savoy looked over at her and a cocky smirk came into existence on his face. "Biological Weapon 1, so glad we can finally meet. You gave us a run for our money trying to find you in these past three years."

"Matsuri?" questioned Cade as he turned his head to look at her.

"They are not a part of this." Matsuri told Savoy. "They don't know shit about me or the truck. Just let them go."

"Sorry BW-1, no can do. This man knows about the truck and he knows you. He's going to tell us where it is." Then, he nodded to someone behind her and as she turned, something latched onto her cybertronian arm and electricity was released into it, making her yelp and fall to her knees as pain flared up from her arm and throughout her body.

She saw Savoy turn away from her and to Cade. "Now, you have ten seconds. Where's the truck?"

The man that was above Tessa took out his gun and pointed it at her head, safety clicking off and a finger on the trigger.

"You gonna shoot my little girl?!" snarled Cade.

"If I have to."

"I don't know! I told you everything I know!" He tried to say and then both he and Matsuri noticed a small drone coming up close to Cade. "He's gone! He's left! He was in the barn, I swear to God! Just let her go!"

Matsuri tried to get back on her feet but another thing latched onto her arm, doubling the output of electricity and she went fully onto the ground, on her front. She could hear Tessa whimpering and pleading.

"He was in there! Let her go!"

"Seven seconds." Savoy stated.

"I'm telling you the truth! He was in there!"

"Dad…" whimpered Tessa.

"Get away from my little girl right now!

"Dad!"

"You touch her, I'll kill you!"

Savoy did not like that and shot at the ground near Cade's arm, causing the man to curse under his breath. "You've got two seconds."

The two seconds pass and then… "Shoot her."

"No!" Matsuri shouted as she scrambled to try and push herself up, try to ignore the painful shocks she was receiving…and then all hell broke lose.

There was an explosion from the barn and then Optimus rolled out of it and into the open, shooting at the ground near the men's feet to get them out of commission. "Here I am!"

She quickly bolted to where her bag was and then over to where Tessa, Cade and Lucas ended up behind the tree and the swing with Optimus continued his offensive.

"Cade, they're going to kill you! Get out of here! Matsuri, go with them."

"Sir, yes sir." She did a little salute and before the three's eyes, she was transformed into a soldier, her eyes hardening, losing their softness.

Then, they were running as fast as they could, trying to ignore the gunshots and the explosions behind them, even when the old pick up was launched into the air beside them. Suddenly, the house was no more, just a charred and flaming pieces of rubble as they ran into the fields. They were heading to the pond when a sudden car pulled up on the pond and went skidding to a halt. Then, the driver opened the passenger side door open for them.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Hurry! Get in the car! Let's go!"

"Daddy, get in the car!" Tessa shouted as she slipped in the back along with Lucas and Cade got into the passenger side while Matsuri had jumped up and onto the top of the car, gripping the roof with her cybertronian hand. She knocked on the roof and then they were off like a bullet through the field, Matsuri hanging on for dear life. They were being chased and the man went into the cornfields but one of the vehicles had slammed into them.

Before Matsuri knew it, they were on pavement, heading into town. She laid flat on her front and closed her eyes tightly as the wind swept past her. She didn't know where they were heading to and right now, she didn't care. All she could think about is Optimus and if he was alright.

She didn't know how much time had passed and she opened her eyes. She saw that they were in an industrial place now and as soon as they turned the corner, she saw Optimus climbing up a building with a black mech following him.

The turned the corner and Matsuri looked up. On a roof was Optimus running along side them, still being chased. He jumped across from another building, hefted his rusty and injured frame up before began running along side again.

Another sharp turn and they went through a gate and another turn. Matsuri was wondering just where the hell Tessa's boyfriend was taking them.

"Cade! Matsuri!" She heard Optimus from above as they turned once again.

"Optimus!" she called out and then he was busting through…a wall of something, stopping two of the vehicles.

Then, they were in a building, going up, and up…and up until they reached the fifth floor. Gunfire interrupted from the chasing vehicles before she almost fell off at another turn, then they were airborn. They landed on a ramp and rode down it before skidding to a stop. Then, there was some honking and Optimus skidded to a stop some feet away, his door opening.

Matsuri let go of the hood, jumped down and quickly ran to Optimus, Shane, Tessa and Cade following. She made it to Optimus and got in before looking out. She saw the three stop to look at Lucas who were lagging behind and then, the black mech was on the roof above. He dropped something and the three bolted.

She could see explosions going off and the ground were turning into metal. The three made it to Optimus but Lucas didn't make it.

Cade was the last to get in, taking one last look at Lucas before he did so.

Optimus went int gear and drove away, leaving the Yaeger's peaceful life behind.


	5. The Gas Station

**TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** **  
** **Chapter 4**

 _ **On the Road, Somewhere in Texas  
2017**_

Matsuri stared out of the window, watching as the flat landscape passed by outside, her thoughts going through the events of the day. She had hoped that they would be safe, that they didn't have to worry about these humans. Seems like it was a pipe dream, she should have known better. She just had to be lulled into a false sense of security.

Optimus stopped beside a gas station, opening his doors and let the four of them out. Then, he transformed, his fist slamming into the ground before he straightened up but remained kneeling in front of them, his blue optics looking over the four. "My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend. Stay here until I'm sure that we weren't followed. We are all targets now."

"Be careful." Matsuri spoke up just before he transformed back. Optimus simply gave her a barely there smile before transforming and drove off.

"So we're hiding out now? That's the plan? We're taking orders from a truck?" Shane questioned, making Matsuri look about at him, an arm around Tessa.

"Well, you got a better idea?" Cade replied before turning around and he saw the arm. "Hey, move away from her, kid. Don't… Keep your hands off of her. All right? No."

Cade shoved the two away as he grabbed Tessa's hand and lead her towards the entrance with Shane and Matsuri following. Tessa and Cade ended up sitting while Shane was standing at a counter and Matsuri next to the door, looking out.

"Well, bright side, you guys met." Tessa mumbled, making Matsuri glance over at her.

"Where is he from?" Cade questioned quietly.

"I told you, he's a driver from Texas."

"Texas? Where, Dublin, Texas? Shamrock Texas? So why does he sound like a leprechaun?"

"You'd get your ass kicked in Ireland for saying that." Shane stated.

"Well, we're not in Ireland, Lucky Charms. We're in Texas." Cade glances at Tessa. "And he drives? What do you mean, he drives? Like, for a living?"

"Yeah. At least he makes a living." Tessa stated.

"Thank you."

"Look," Shane spoke up again. "I race rally cars. One driver, one navigator. Her. By the way, I'm totally legit. I just got picked up by Red Bull. And just so you know, my life savings was in that car back there."

"This is not happening."

"Oh, it defiantly is."

Cade stared at him before staring and Tessa, who nodded his head. Then, he looked back at Shane and stood up, stepping a few steps forward. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"She's a seventeen-year-old girl, so we can work this two ways. One, I punch you right in the mouth and you call the police on me."

"Dad-" Tessa tried to speak up but Cade talked over her.

"Or two, I'll just call the cops on you because this is illegal. She's a minor."

"The age of consent is seventeen, Cade." Matsuri spoke up. Cade gave her an angry look and she knew that he was expecting her to side with him on this one.

"We dated for a little while." Tessa spoke up, "Since I was a sophomore and he was a senior. It's fine."

"No, it's not. Do your parents know about this? Id your dad okay with you dating a seventeen-year-old girl?"

"He took off when I was five, but if I ever bump into him, I'll ask him." Shane stated. Cade stood there for a moment before starting to walk towards Tessa.

"You know, Tessa, I trusted you."

"To what?" Tessa questioned. "Never have fun? Take a risk? Be a normal teenager, Like you?"

"I am your father, okay? And I have been busting my ass to take care of you."

"Is that what you were doing when you brought home the truck? All you had to do was to report it, and now Lucas is dead and my life is over. Thank you." Tessa begin to slip out of her seat but stopped when Matsuri spoke up.

"That was his own fault."

"What did you just say?" She stepped closer to Matsuri. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because it's true."

"He was our friend! How can you be so cold?!"

"He was the one who made the call. He made it because he wanted the money. He wanted to turn in Optimus so he could get the money."

"Seriously? That's what you care about? That- that thing-" Matsuri stopped her in her tracks, eyes going cold with flecks of red in them.

"That thing," Matsuri growled. "Just saved your life- HE saved my life countless of times before when he first came here ten years ago. He has DIED for me, so do not speak of ANYTHING you don't know."

Tessa could only gape, mouth working but no words came out. Matsuri continued.

"Besides, even if Cade did, it wouldn't guarantee anything. If they came and I was found, they would attempt to take me away. The man would be willing to kill you, Cade and Lucas to get to me…like he did with my brother and his girlfriend."

"Biological Weapon 1…" Cade spoke up, clearly remembering what she had been called.

"I was a Biological Experiment that was housed in Hoover Dam by Sector Seven. I was the only one to survive their experiments." She taps her cybertronian arm. "This arm is cybertronian, courtesy of Megatron's CNA. I escaped and met with the Witwicky's who took me in, then the Autobots when they first came."

She paused before tugging off her beanie, revealing her ears. "I am a techno-organic and I know for a fact that these humans will never stop at nothing at capturing me, probably run tests, mainly to see how I tick and try and try to replicate. So, yes, it was Lucas' own fault."

She turned and walked out of the building and walked some feet away before stopping, her body shuddering as she gripped her beanie. She took a deep breath and put the beanie back onto her head and sat down on the ground, staring out at the horizon and watching as the sun slowly sunk towards the ground.

She decided that she would be a sentry, making sure none of the enemies could get the drop on them.

It was the only thing she could do for the moment.


	6. Meeting the New Bots

**Hotshot:** Finally got this chapter done! I was thinking about including the night discussion but decided to leave that to the next chapter just because. Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** **  
** **Chapter 5**

 _ **The Abandoned Gas Station, Texas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2017**_

Matsuri didn't know how long she had sat there, just keeping an eye out for any of those humans from before. When the sun began to rise, Shane, Tessa or Cade had yet to walk out and check up on her, which was fine with her. She would probably snap at them if they did come out and say the wrong thing to her.

She could hear the three moving inside now but she didn't move, didn't get up to see what they were doing. She simply listened and then, she thought. She thought, she wondered if the friendship she had made with the three was cut now. If it was…than she'll go off with Optimus once this whole thing was over and done with.

The sun was getting higher and higher now, bathing everything with its light. That's when Optimus rolled up, his doors opening. Matsuri got to her feet and glanced back towards the gas station and she saw Cade and the other two lifting boxes full of stuff and was heading towards Optimus. She waited for the others put the boxes in before getting in in the back and made herself as comfortable as she could. Then, they were off.

As they drove, she began to nod off, body relaxing now that she was in Optimus, pretty much the safest she would ever be. The rhythmic sound of the engine was lulling her into sleep and soon, she was out like a light. She didn't witness the glances the three made towards her, nor Cade talking more about her with Tessa and Optimus. She didn't witness the stop, Cade discovering that he was locked out of the bank account and then them driving Off.

When she did wake, they were on a long stretch of road…somewhere with only desert and large plateaus around. She rubbed her eyes, yawning and stretching before looking out of the front window. Tessa glanced over at her from behind Cade's seat and nudged her father slightly, though Matsuri just don't pay the three any mind.

" _Calling all Autobots,"_ Optimus broadcasted. _"Calling all Autobots."_

Matsuri could see a white Western Star Truck that was coming down towards us before passing us. Then, Optimus started to shift and Matsuri knew that he had scanned the truck and was now trading alt modes.

"That was insane!" Shane shouted after Optimus had finished. "It was awesome, but it was insane, right?"

No one said anything to him as Optimus kept on driving and soon, we got to the part where there were many plateaus and then, he skidded to a stop. Matsuri could se an unknown green Autobot, an unknown blue and black Autobot and another unknown green Autobot.

Cade opened Optimus' door and climbed out with Tessa, Shane and Matsuri following. Matsuri glanced over to the side and she could see Bumblebee walking over the hill, towards them. That made her sag in relief.

Optimus took this time to transform and Matsuri couldn't help but stare once he was done. She thought he look good before, now…now he looked even better.

"Humans have asked us to play by their rules," Optimus began, addressing the Autobots. "Well, the rules have just changed."

"Human beings," The two green mechs walked closer, throwing his guns down. "Bunch of backstabbin' weasels."

"Hound, find your inner compass." The blue and black mech stated. "Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"It's a haiku."

"Cut the crap." Hound grabbed the blue and black mech by the shoulder. "Before I drop the grenade down your throat."

The other mech did not like that and smacked the larger's hand away and pulling out two swords, jabbing one against the neck and the other the torso. "Try it, you'll be dead."

"Please pull it. Do it."

 _~~You know what? It'll save us so much time.~~_ Bee used the radio.

"Well," the neon green mech walked forward a few steps. "Raise your hand of you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation. So, who's the stowaways?"

The mech pulled out the gun and pointed at the three humans and techno-organic.

"Woah, hey, what's with the gun?" Cade frowned as he held up his hands, one arm going in front of Tessa. Hound quickly got out his own gun to pointed at them.

"Stop. Hound, both of you!" Optimus barked. "They've risked their lives for mine. We owe them. One of them is-"

"SIRE!" Shrieked a familiar voice from Bee and a small blur leaped from the black and yellow mech, landed on the ground before skittering up Optimus' leg, his torso and finally to his shoulder, cuddling into the mech's neck. Optimus smiled ever so slightly and brought his hand up and, very carefully and gently, rubbed the top of the youngling's head.

"…So that's why Bumblebee wouldn't let me play with the bugger." The neon green mech commented. "He's the leader's sparkling- a very odd one at that."

"I am his sire through adoption." Optimus told him. "As is his carrier-"

"CARRIER!" Echomix shrieked with joy once he caught sight of Matsuri. He quickly skittered down the big bot's frame before rushing towards Matsuri, making the three humans jump back in fear.

Echomix paid them no mind and leaped into Matsuri's arms, chittering and purring as he nuzzled into her neck happily. "Missed you, carrier!"

"I missed you too, Echo. You been good for your uncle?"

"Uh huh!"

"…Huh." Hound blinked at the sight before giving Optimus a side glance, which the leader caught. Optimus cleared his throat, straightening up.

"Autobots, this is Matsuri Witwicky-Pax-" he could see Hound's optic ridges shoot up in surprise at the last name. "She has been beside me since the beginning. She is my spark, my Conjunx Endura…the mate I have chosen."

"WHAT?!" The mech explained, mouth agape as he looked between him and Matsuri, optics comically wide. Bumblebee couldn't help but snicker under his breath when he saw that reaction. Hound was a sputtering mess while blue and black mech took it in stride.

"What's Conjunx Endura?" questioned Tessa, making the Autobots look at her. She cowered slightly as soon as she was the center of attention.

"Well," Hound answered. "It's basically like your version of married."

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Screeched Tessa, making Matsuri wince slightly.

"Uh…" Matsuri glanced up at Optimus for some help… only to find that her mate was busying himself with the other mechs. Traitor.

Matsuri looked back at a glaring Tessa and she raised her hands up in defense. "Um…not officially…? We gotta do sparkbonding."

"…What's sparkbonding?"

"It's where two Cybertronians touches their sparks and merged with one another. It's pretty much an unbreakable bond."

Cade just looked at Matsuri, obviously trying to figure out how to process this information and Matsuri couldn't blame him. At least he wasn't screeching at her like Tessa is.

Oh primus help Matsuri.


	7. Camp

**Hotshot:** Sorry if this isn't as long as some of the other chapters! I really did not want to have all the diologue in that scene in this chapter, hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy and make sure to review!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** **  
** **Chapter 6**

 _ **Camp**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2017**_

Matsuri sat away from the three humans, on the other side of the fire with Echomix nestled in her lap happily. The sun had disappeared, letting the stars and the moon took its place high up in the sky. Currently, the autobots were each reporting into Optimus.

"So, there's been no sign of any others?" Optimus questioned, making Matsuri quietly sigh. That means that Ratchet was still out there somewhere.

"Nada." Hound shook his head.

"We're all that's left." Drift stated.

"They're picking us one by one." Crosshairs sneered.

"We're the pathetic dirty foursome." Hound paused for a moment. "You make five."

"So, that's our best-case scenario?" asked Shane as he looked at Tessa and Cade. "Autobot witness protection?"

"Hey, speed racer, you're welcome to leave any time." Cade told him.

"Well, for the record, Superdad, I'm not hiding with you. I'm hiding out with that big guy." Shane pointed to Optimus. The leader just gave the young human male a blank look, causing Matsuri to snort quietly.

"Sensei," Drift spoke up. "With your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command."

Matsuri zoned out when Drift started to insult Bumblebee and only moved when it seemed like they were going to fight. It wasn't long before the younger mech was pinned by the older with two swords at his neck. She shook her head, completely missing what Crosshairs had said.

"Oh, sure looks like you've been missed." Cade deadpanned as he turned to look at Optimus.

"Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us and humans are helping. We need to know why." Optimus stated.

"Well listen, I don't know why but I have an idea about who. Can one of you guys project images and what not?"

Drift answered by transforming into his alt mode and popped the driver's side door open. Cade walked over and slipped in, taking out a drone and hooked it up to Drift. Then, images began to project. Matsuri watched…until a familiar green form came into frame, causing her spark to constrict. She continued to watch until Ratchet were surrounded by humans and then a large explosion happened, and it was cut to one of Leadfoot.

"Oh, that's Leadfoot." Hound sighed sadly as Optimus looked away from the carnage. Hound reached up and took his helmet off, putting it to his chest. "Savages."

Matsuri looked down, biting his lip as tears well up in her eyes. So, that was it, both of her creators were gone now. No more gentle purrs from Ratchet again, no more lessons in the Cybertronian lessons…

She stood up and walked away from the group after making sure that Echomix stayed where he was. She walked until she couldn't hear them anymore and she just fell to her knees, staring up at the sky.

"Pops…I'm sorry." She whispered as she continued to stare upwards. "I'm so sorry…I couldn't…I…"

The tears finally slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks and a gut-wrenching sob made its way out of her. Her family was getting smaller and smaller now because she couldn't slagging save them! She dug the fingers of her mechanical arm hard into the ground below her, her frame shuddering at the effort of keeping in a wail that wanted to come out of her throat. All she wanted to do was to lay on her side, curl up and just cry her feelings away, but she knew she couldn't.

This god forsaken human organization was still out there, hunting her and her family and there's no way she'll let anyone else die on her watch.

After she cried for a few minutes, getting all of her pain and anguish out, she sniffled and wiped the tears away from her face and eyes. She took a deep breath and got to her feet and trudged back to camp and when she got there, she could see that everyone was in their alt modes once more.

Optimus' door popped opened when she got close and she quickly scrambled in and sat on the sleeper, letting out a heavy sigh as she did.

"Try and get some sleep." Optimus rumbled after a moment. "You'll need it. We are going to head to Chicago in the morning."

She nodded, toed her shoes off before curling up on her side on the sleeper, her eyes closing as her body relaxed. It's been so long since she had truly felt safe as she did in this moment. Optimus always seemed to have this effect on her.

With a small hum, she let her eyes droop and her mind slowed enough for her to fall asleep, her dreams filled with happy what ifs.


End file.
